28 Sunstreakers
by VectorSigma3441
Summary: Various universes - Sunstreaker, the brash, the bold, and the beautiful, all wrapped into one. Follow him on a series of unrelated events. Now in the process of being edited into something readable.
1. Naughty

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

**Edit**: Dividers and some changed and corrected text. Working on making this longer.

* * *

Naughty

* * *

Distantly, bombs and gunfire sounded along with an occasional sonic boom. Two mechs stood vigilant among the night stars, one red and one yellow. The glowing red of the burning city illuminated their dull and scratched armor. Both were shifting and constantly surveying their surroundings with an acquired brand of suspicion.

The yellow mech who was peering off into the distance as if he could see something, hissed in anger, attracting the attention of the red one.

"What I wouldn't give for all of that smoke and dust to be blowing this way to cover our position." he growled out, tense as a coiled spring, "You're sure this is the right place Sideswipe?" He asked sparing the other a quick glance.

"Yeah, Blaster was absolutely-for-sure-right that this was the spot," he glanced around himself as if to reassure, "But If they actually do show up, I'm probably going to end up shooting _them _with how nervous I am." He took aim with his rifle when a small chunk of steel fell free from a building and landed with a clatter. Both of them didn't move.

"Slag, if _that _wasn't enough," Sideswipe muttered again.

"Quit babbling," the yellow one cast an angry glance at Sideswipe.

"Sorry Sunstreaker," he muttered sheepishly, "Just my lack of energon." Sideswipe didn't mention the wounds on his shoulder. Energon fell with a steady pitter patter_._

They waited in silence for awhile more when suddenly the sounds of footsteps were almost on top of them.

Both quickly ducked down and Sunstreaker motioned left and then right with his hands. He watched as Sideswipe headed left and then he carefully extracted himself and headed right, along the pile of scrap. He rounded the corner and kneeled down and slowly looked above over the edge. His fuel pump skipped when he was almost looking at the foot of a seeker, quickly looking up to his head he saw that the seeker was looking away from him and towards Sideswipe's position.

Something loud fell directly in front of the Decepticon, and the seeker started taking cautious steps forward. Sunstreaker glanced around him and picked up a long solid metal pipe, and prepared to strike.

He sprang out from behind just as Sideswipe let out a mighty battle cry, confused, the Decepticon never saw the person in front of him until it was too late.

Sunstreaker rushed him from behind and ran his spark through with the pole. The Decepticon turned halfway with a look of bewilderment on him faceplates.

The yellow warrior reached around and ripped out the Decepticon's vocalizer before he could scream out and twisted the pole upwards. Energy briefly spiked, making his fingers tingle. The seekers eyes blinked out and went limp. Sunstreaker lowered him to the ground gently.

"Sideswipe," he called out. The red mech labored getting up the small pile of garbage, he really _was _worn out.

"Nice," was the only comment Sideswipe could muster. With a feral gleam in his optics, Sunstreaker just grunted and pulled out a laser knife out of subspace.

He grabbed the Decepticons' neck and cut the main fuel line and capped the flow with the end of his finger.

"Here," he motioned for Sideswipe. The red warrior giggled, "That's just naughty Sunstreaker," He gratefully accepted the vein and began to drink.

"War isn't all black and white, Sideswipe," he said chidingly.

"No," Sideswipe said looking up, energon dribbling down the corners of his mouth, "It's red and gold."


	2. Happy

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

**Edit:** Some changed text and dividers.

* * *

Happy

* * *

War is timeless. Species all over the universe have undoubtedly encountered conflict somewhere in their history and they were either destroyed by it, or they learned from it. Sunstreaker doesn't believe in peace. He doesn't believe that it can exist. Wherever there is more than one living thing there is a chance for it. It's unavoidable.

Sunstreaker is no stranger to it either. He's not a coward and he has never run away from a good fight. He was once a gladiator with Sideswipe back in the day. He learned to love the energon running through his fingers and the cheers of the crowd.

There were only a few things that made him truly angry, that gave him his own reason to fight. He didn't care about anybody else, he didn't care about the innocent mechs and femmes on the streets, he didn't care about people he had never met. He didn't have any idealistic goals or aspirations. He fought and lived and breathed for Sideswipe.

Only Sideswipe mattered to him and it was the same for the other. It was the perfect relationship, one would not live without the other, it was something they just couldn't and wouldn't do. Their bond made them unbeatable in battle and it gave them something to fall back on after a hard day's work.

Being alone made Sunstreaker angry and nervous. If his twin wasn't around, there like a comforting pat on the back and a pillar of strength, he grew irritated and mean.

"Sunstreaker." spoken softly and quietly, for nobody else but him to hear.

He looked up from the cube of high-grade clenched in-between his fists; the cube was now a warped resemblance of what it was.

Sideswipe stood at the table before him in the Ark, patiently waiting with an outstretched hand, "C'mon you're overcharged. Let's go to bed." he murmured quietly, no accusations or stinging comments about his inebriation.

Sunstreaker just stared at that hand, outstretched and waiting for him, only for him, and smiled, grasping it firmly.

He pulled Sideswipe down into a hug after checking to make sure no one else was in the rec room, and held him long and hard.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Sides." He muttered slightly slurring his words. Sideswipe smiled into his shoulder.

But still amidst all the chaos of war, of the heartaches and heartbreaks, of the death and betrayal, and anything else, Sideswipe made him happiest of all.


	3. Silly

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: G

**Edit: **Changed text and dividers.

* * *

Silly

* * *

"Stop moving and _quit_ laughing you idiot!" Ratchet spat with an unusual amount of venom, and raised his hand in a threatening fist. Sunstreaker took one look at Ratchet's fierce expression and broke down into another fit of giggles, rocking back and forth on the med bay's berth like a drunk.

"I want to congratulate you Sunstreaker," Ratchet said, calm, cool, and collected nature back. "Never in my time as CMO or regular old medic _and_ intern have I not been able to figure out a problem with a mech. Except you. I don't know if you were dropped too many times on your head recently or you're just incredibly unlucky." He moved towards Sunstreaker and unplugged a few cords from his uplink port.

"Scans show that you're completely normal," he murmured, confusion on his face plates, "Which we know is definitely not true," he said condescendingly while patting him on head. Sunstreaker laughed and giggled again then lay down on his back and kicked his feet in the air like a sparkling.

Ratchet was starting to get worried. Sunstreaker looked over at the medic curiously then screamed, "Vroom!" loud enough for Ratchet to reel backwards, hands cupped protectively over his audio receptors. Ratchet watched with bewilderment as he spun around on his back, revving to himself.

The medic gave a hopeless chuckle, "Well idiot, where's your idiot shadow?" Sunstreaker replied by falling onto the floor and running around on all fours, like some grotesque version of a youngling. Ratchet moaned and slapped himself upside the head. He really didn't want to deal with this right now, there'd been a big battle today and there were some Autobots that he had barely been able to save, and now this idiot had just wandered into the med bay.

He whimpered and called down Sideswipe to the med bay.

Ten minutes later the red twin staggered into the med bay humming nursery rhymes and waving his hand like a conductor at an orchestra.

"llo' Ra-at-chet," he sang while slurring the words horribly.

Ratchet gaped, and then gave up on both of them altogether.

"I have a sparkling and a worthless drunk." Ratchet crossed the room and sat down in his office and was about to hit the door lock when Sideswipe's head popped in the door. "Hey not that's nice," he admonished accidently mixing the words up, "Whoops," he added. He laughed and nearly tripped over Sunstreaker, who was laying in the doorway cooing to himself.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with your twin?" Ratchet ground out while flexing his hands.

"Hmm?" Sideswipe said absently and then remembered, and looked towards the doorway, "Sunny, what's wrong with you, Ratchet wants to know." he asked, then turned to smile serenely at Ratchet, "He won't tell me." he informed the medic.

Ratchet looked heavenward, "All I've tried to do is help people. Why do you hate me so much?"

"Aw, looks like Ratchie needs a huggie!" Sideswipe said delightedly and ungracefully danced over to the medic. Ratchet reached up and slapped Sideswipe in the face. The toughline reeled back and acted as if his face was missing.

"What's going on in here?" There stood Optimus Prime in his glory, looking slightly irritated and concerned at the same time.

"Prime!" Sideswipe screeched and flung himself towards Optimus, ended up tripping halfway, and stopped himself by latching onto Prime's waist. "You know I love so much right?" Sideswipe said looking up and patted Optimus's leg comfortingly. Behind them, Sunstreaker started talking to himself loudly.

"That's great Sideswipe, do you love me enough to volunteer for a triple shift tomorrow?" Prime questioned, optics bellied in amusement.

Sideswipe pulled himself away, "That's pushing it. Hey!" He said suddenly remembering, "He hit me!" he pointed to Ratchet.

"Get out. All three of you get out of my medbay!" Ratchet warned, all self composure vanished.

"Right," Optimus said hurriedly, grabbing Sideswipe in one arm and Sunstreaker in the other. He exited the med bay at a fast clip and deposited both of them outside the doorway. The twins dusted themselves off and Sunstreaker said quite normally, "I think I deserve two consecutive days off for that act, Prime."

"No, we agreed on one." He replied firmly.

"I love spreading cheer," Sideswipe said with no hint of a slur, "nice try on the triple shift thing though, Prime." he clapped his hands

"I wasn't trying," Optimus replied, "Sunstreaker's got the day off tomorrow and you get to cover his shift Sideswipe." with that he turned and walked. Ah, the persuasive powers of being a leader.

"That's misleading!" Sideswipe yelled to his retreating back, "And you call yourself our leader!"

Prime just chuckled.


	4. Angsty

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: M

**Warnings:** Twincest!

**Edit**: Fixed text and dividers.

* * *

Angsty

* * *

He curled up within himself, shivering with unbidden fear. He brought his legs up to his chassis and wrapped his arms around them. His shoulders were rigidly straight and so was his head, like preparing for a beating. His fuel pump hammered and he could _swear _the walls were getting smaller. Every time he cycled air, those dirty, rusted out cell walls would laugh at him, _taunt_ him, even though he knew there was nothing he could do to get out.

Fear quickly unfurled itself into full blown rage. Battle systems can online and fuel started to course faster through his pure titanium veins. He clenched his fists, hydraulics hissing in his arms. He realized that someone was trying to get his attention, but he ignored it. All rational thought was erased from his CPU. He raised his fist and swung, putting his entire weight behind the punch.

He didn't stop when suddenly a pair of blue optics were right in front of that fist. If they weren't smart enough to get out of the way, then they deserved to be hit. His fist connected with a shoulder strut- he knew from experience, and the other mech cried out, "Sunny!"

Sunstreaker stopped, fist still raised, and waited until his systems calmed down. Sideswipe slid slowly down the dirty wall, hand clutched around the wound on his left should with a metal denting grip. Sideswipe let out a weak moan of pain and slid the rest of the way to the floor, leaving streaks of red paint on the wall.

"Sideswipe," Sunstreaker said in-between breathy gasps, "What are you doing? Why didn't you get out of the way? Why didn't you move?!" he yelled, becoming increasingly hysterical.

Sideswipe reached out with both hands behind Sunstreaker's knees and pulled forward, buckling the yellow twins knees, causing him to fall forward and land in a heap on Sideswipe's lap.

"I didn't move because if I had, you would've ended up in another fist fight with the wall and you would have lost. Again." he joked weakly.

Sideswipe pulled his brother in an embrace, stroking his broad yellow back with comforting fingers.

"I hate this place. It makes me want to kill." Sunstreaker murmured childishly in Sideswipe's audio. His eyes trailed down Sideswipe's shoulder, "I did that," he reached and touched it, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sideswipe rested his chin on top of Sunstreaker's helm.

"No it's not, nothing ever is!" Sunstreaker cried mournfully, "Nothing ever will be! We're going to be stuck in here forever!" He glanced around furtively, looking for an escape route.

Sideswipe carefully grabbed his brother's face and kissed him on the forehead. "At least we have each other." he murmured when he pulled away.

"But for how long?" Sunstreaker questioned, "How long until one of us is killed in The Ring and we've got what then? We'll have nothing! No love, no sanity, for Pits sake, we won't even have freedom! There isn't a single mech or femme out there that will remember our names!" he hissed, staring beseechingly up at his brother.

"I already told you, we'll never be apart. It won't happen." The red twin said firmly. Sunstreaker snorted and gently petted the wound on his brother's shoulder, then leaned forward and licked the dried energon off.

Sideswipe squirmed in protest when Sunstreaker's glossa attempted to enter the crack in his armor. Because they both shared the same spark, neither felt any shame when they touched each other, it was only natural. They were the same, yet different.

Sunstreaker abandoned the wound and started kissing his way up Sideswipes neck. He pushed against Sideswipe, trying to get his brother to lie down. Sideswipe resisted, and the two briefly engaged in a vertical wrestling match for dominance.

Sunstreaker won when he pushed against Sideswipes wounded shoulder. "Cheater," the red twin hissed. Sunstreaker chuckled low in his vocalizer, and reached to Sideswipes back to quickly ran his fingers up the middle of his frame. Sideswipe's breathing hitched and he let out a breathy gasp. Sideswipe reached up and tried to reciprocate, but Sunstreaker just batted his hands away.

"I didn't say you could touch me." he murmured into Sideswipe's neck, while reaching around to pull at a sensitive spring essential for transforming. His brother squirmed underneath him. Sunstreaker cranked it harder and Sideswipe moaned, long and low.

"Like that?" Sunstreaker whispered huskily. Sideswipe choked when his brother plunged his fingers into the seams of his thighs, stroking the wires and motor relays. He moved his lips to caress the front of Sideswipe's chassis.

"I asked you a question." He snarled when Sideswipe didn't respond.

"I... uh, yes! I like that!" Sideswipe's voice was steadily becoming a higher pitch because Sunstreaker had activated his sensory network. Every touch now was magnified ten-fold. It didn't take much more kissing and caressing to lead Sideswipe to the edge of an overload. Sunstreaker pulled away suddenly, and his brother attempted to grab for him.

"Wait," Sunstreaker commanded, still straddling his twin's waist.

Sunstreaker reached up and pried open his chest plates revealing his spark to his brother. Sideswipe cried out and surged up, chest plate already open to his brother spark. Sunstreaker roughly pushed Sideswipe down, leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth.

He held his spark casing right over Sideswipe's and little tendrils of energy latched on, sending tingles of pleasure all over his body. Sideswipe moaned into his mouth, already susceptible to the lightest touch, and cried out when Sunstreaker lowered his spark farther into his own. The red twin reached up and pulled him down the rest of the way, and two became one again. Their thoughts mingled together, which were surprisingly similar. The pleasure became unbearable and Sunstreaker pulled back, chest plates closed, while he cried out from overload. He slumped down against Sideswipe while both of their systems reset.

"Feel better?" Sideswipe asked when Sunstreaker on-lined.

"I will once I get out of this Pit."

"You know, when I get out of here I want to join the Autobots." Sideswipe confided, cycling his systems down into recharge.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked, and then shifted to a more comfortable position against Sideswipe's frame.

"I don't know, I think it's the 'protect the weak' mantra that attracts me." He left the words unspoken that he hoped some would rescue _them_. Save _them _from this hell underground.

"Nobody wants to help the weak." Sunstreaker knew this from experience also.


	5. On vacation

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: G

**Edit**: Fixed text and dividers.

* * *

On Vacation

* * *

"Well, this sucks in so many different ways." Sunstreaker said finally.

"Yeah, I'm thinking jet judo over the ocean is a strict no-go from now on." Sideswipe agreed.

They were located on a small island somewhere in the southern Pacific. Sunstreaker could walk the entire island in five steps and counted three palm trees and six shrubs of different varieties. And ten... large turtles.

"My color is going to bleach out." Sunstreaker informed nobody.

"I wonder if anybody is even going to bother rescuing us." Sideswipe said while peering out into the horizon, "Cuz' my comm is busted, and so is yours and my guns are all outta juice, and slightly bent," he held up a metal banana, "This is the last time I use my rifle to help break my fall."

Sunstreaker stopped staring intently at the turtles long enough to answer his brother. "Of course someone will get us, we're excellent cannon fodder." he reprimanded.

They sat back-to-back only moving if they thought they saw something (which wasn't often, or _ever_.) The turtles on the island had gathered around them in a circle as if worshipping them.

Neither said a word.

Soon birds came, attracted by their shiny metal exoskeletons. They stared circling above both of their heads and some tried landing. Sunstreaker growled and swatted at a flock that had gotten too close to his face. Surprisingly, or maybe not, his hand actually connected with a large one and the bird spiraled out of control and fell into the ocean, it struggled wildly to get out when suddenly, a shark jumped up and ate the bird whole.

"I didn't kill any wildlife Optimus, sir." Sunstreaker muttered mildly, "Any day now would nice you aftheads."

"Remind me never to go on an impromptu vacation, Sunny."

"Done."


	6. Horny

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating:** NC-17**

Warnings: threesome, twin/twin, self-servicing…

**Edit: Now with more smexing!**

* * *

Horny

* * *

Sunstreaker sat down at an empty table in the Rec. room. It wasn't hard to find one because it was the late shift and everybody who wasn't on-duty was either sleeping or attempting to, the only 'bots who bothered to come in at this hour were mechs that just wanted to come and grab some energon before heading off to recharge. Sunstreaker squirmed in his seat. He was tighter than a coiled spring, engine purring softly. His hands shook as he reached for the cube of high-grade he had brought with him to the table.

He'd been on the last leg of his shift, nothing interesting had happened during the entire duration, except Sunstreaker had been subjected to Bluestreak's inability to _shut up_ again. While he was driving down the highway he had come to a stop at a stoplight, looked to his left and _Primus_, the hottest slagging car he had ever seen was sitting there, a tricked out Ferrari with a shiny dark red paint job. He didn't know what it was about that car that got him so revved, (beside the shiny paint job) but slag, he was ready to _go_.

He shivered again and spilled some energon down the front of his chassis. He watched the droplets as they slid slowly down his chestplates, then raised his hand up and slowly wipe off the energon, he brought his fingers to his mouth and sensually licked it off. He lowered his hand and teasingly touched his yellow chassis and set the cube of high-grade his was holding back on the table. Still stroking, Sunstreaker threw his head back and parted his lips in a breathy gasp.

He stopped suddenly when he heard two voices talking and laughing.

Jazz and Mirage entered the room.

Both walked to the other side, filled a cube of energon and started walking right back out. Jazz stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sunstreaker, optics too bright, vents whirring softly. Jazz took a drink of energon, optics still trained on the aroused mech.

"Jazz?" Mirage stuck his head back in the room, "You coming?" he asked looking back and forth between him and Sunstreaker.

Jazz smirked, and trailed his hand up his chassis out of Mirages line of sight. Sunstreaker gasped slightly and mirrored the movement. "Yeah I'm comin'." he said lowly, "Just give me a couple a' minutes. I want ta talk ta Sunstreaker about a mission detail. Go on ahead." he said motioning with his hands.

Mirage looked confused, but he agreed and left the two mechs alone.

"Need help Sunstreaker?" Jazz questioned huskily while walking closer to the yellow twin.

Jazz caressed his own chassis, and again Sunstreaker copied him, this time adding a moan.

"Didn't know ya were an exhibitionist, Sunny." He slid along the seat until he was sitting right next to him, both of their elbows and legs touching.

Jazz set his full cube down next Sunstreaker's empty one. "Do you like touching yourself?" Jazz murmured into his audio.

"If I... have to." Sunstreaker moaned, fingers sliding up and down his head vents. Jazz chuckled and tossed back another drink from his cube.

"Where's yer brother?"

"Security room. You just gonna sit there or do something?"

"So this is why yer puttin' on such a lovely show. I bet little ol' Sideswipe is hotter than you right now." Jazz murmured, breath caressing already hyperactive sensors, "And I'd rather have myself _two_ Lamborghini's instead of one."

Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and shuddered, "Exactly how are you gonna have both of us, hmm? Red Alert is in there, and I don't think he wants anything to do with us, even though he is a Lambo too." he purred, leaning closer Jazz.

"Being in th' high command does have its perks ya know." he countered, then got up and grabbed Sunstreakers hand, "C'mon love." He yanked Sunstreaker along behind him and the yellow twin took the opportunity to press himself into Jazz's back, the Toughline's frame fit against Jazz's tantalizingly. He kissed the back of Jazz's neck and ground his pelvis struts into Jazz's aft.

"Not now," Jazz groaned, but contradicted himself by grabbing Sunstreaker's hands and running them up his body.

"C'mon," he removed Sunstreaker's hands and led him out of the Rec room to the security center. They didn't touch the entire way there-- someone might see them that shouldn't.

Jazz didn't even bother even bother to knock, he just barged right in.

The sight that greeted him was slightly comical. Sideswipe was sitting as rigid as a statue with his fists clenched, while Red Alert whipped his chair around when they entered.

"Neither of you are on duty right now. What mischief are you up to now?" Red Alert looked suspiciously between the three of them; Sunstreaker started shifting on his feet impatiently.

"Hey I didn't do anything," Sideswipe raised his hands defensively, "I've been in here the while time with you."

Red Alert turned to glare at him fully, "I know." he said smugly. Sideswipe snorted and turned his hazy optics on Jazz and ran his glossa over his lips.

Sunstreaker suddenly dug his fingers painfully into Jazz's back. When he didn't get what he wanted, he got angry.

Jazz jumped when Sunstreaker's hand fastened threateningly around a bundle of wires, "I'm relievin' ya of yer duty, Red." He said, trying not to sound pained.

Red Alert just laughed sarcastically, "I doubt that. You two can just trot on out of here, I've got work to do." he made shooing motions with his hands.

Jazz sighed, "You've been in here all day Red. Don't make me pull rank on ya. 'sides, I'm sure Inferno wouldn' mind seeing ya."

Red Alert stared flabbergasted at Jazz. "But you- It doesn't matter, Inferno and I have nothing-" Jazz cut him off, "That's an order."

Red Alert spluttered, then stopped when he saw Jazz's faceplates tightened (little did he know that was Sunstreaker's fault.) and angrily logged off the security network. He didn't even spare Jazz a glance as he brushed past him out the door.

Sunstreaker roughly pushed Jazz forward onto Sideswipe's lap after he locked the door. He had been feeling submissive earlier, but now he was angry at having to wait. He growled and grabbed him from where he was viciously kissing his twin, and slammed him down on his aft on the security console, and kissed him hard.

Sideswipe slid behind his brother and meanly started stroking everything in reach. Sunstreaker delved his hands into Jazz. Starting with his shoulder strut, flitting his fingers around the joints and grabbing the wires hard. Jazz tossed his head back and cried out. Sideswipe chuckled evilly from behind Sunstreaker, and bit down hard on one of the intakes on Sunstreaker's rear mounted engine. Enraged, Sunstreaker reached around and yanked his brother up beside Jazz and kissed him hard.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bite me?" he snapped, hands now shoved into Jazz and Sideswipe's armor. Sideswipe hissed and Jazz groaned. The saboteur took the chance and while Sunstreaker was distracted and started to stroke his head vents. Sunstreaker loosened his death grip on one of Sideswipe's servo bundles and gasped.

"Good one." Sideswipe complimented. The saboteur smirked, "Saw him doin' this earlier." he supplied.

Sideswipe snorted again, "Funny, I saw him doing the same thing. You're lucky Red didn't have the Rec room camera." he said sarcastically. Sideswipe attacked his twins plating again, "he's almost finished," he commented over Sunstreaker's moans, "time to take out the trash." Jazz and Sideswipe traded grins. Jazz's core temperature was almost to the max as well, and both started touching everything of Sunstreaker they could get their hands on.

"Slag you." Sunstreaker spat at his brother.

"You kinda already are." the red twin muttered dryly.

"Shut up, slagger." Sunstreaker took a swipe at his brother, which was easily dodged.

Sunstreaker's overload was triggered when Jazz used his magnetic pulses to push him over the edge. Jazz rode the overload energy and careened over into his own. Both Jazz and Sunstreaker slumped to the floor, offline. Sideswipe pouted. He hadn't reached his peak so he hadn't overloaded.

Sideswipe shuddered with the repressed energy as he waited for the mechs to both come back on-line. Sideswipe couldn't remember the last time his twin had been knocked offline from an overload.

Jazz was online first. His visor flashed white for a few seconds as the leftover energy discharged from his systems fully. The black and white mech sighed in contentment and rested back against the console behind him to observe the red mech's lust filled face plates.

Sideswipe saw Sunstreaker's fingers spasm against Jazz's waist and the golden twin came online. Sideswipe expected his twin's optics to be slightly lightened with energy lost, but he was wrong. They were a dark and deep blue, burning with unrestrained arousal. Sideswipe could feel the intention in the bond between them, and he moaned deliciously. This was full-seduction mode Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker slid over to his brother, ignoring Jazz for the moment. He tenderly grabbed Sideswipe's pede and caressed it lovingly. He pressed his mouth to the warm red metal on the leg, darting his glossa out to lick at the seams. Sideswipe gasped and threw his helm back, almost hitting it on a security monitor in his passion. Jazz's visor grew dark as he watched them.

Sideswipe stroked his brother's headcrests shakily, and Sunstreaker stopped from the attention he was giving to Sideswipe's groin plate to gently take the hands off.

"Let me pleasure you." The golden mech breathed against the quivering metal. Sideswipe whined and arched into the mouth. Jazz hummed and crawled over to Sideswipe and mirrored Sunstreaker's movements on the other side. It didn't take long for Sideswipe to freeze and overload. Jazz stored the beautiful sight in his memory banks.

"That was nice, but I think we should get out of here before Red Alert flips a circuit." Sideswipe muttered tiredly.

Jazz stood up shakily, and rested a hand on the counter. "Maybe we can do this again?" he looked down at both of the twins tangled together in the floor.

Sunstreaker smirked and hummed. "Yeah, might be fun."


	7. Transforming

A/N: This is IDW verse, kinda. Not my favorite chapter…

* * *

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence, death

* * *

Transforming

* * *

It had been a normal day when Sunstreaker's reason for living had ended. The twins were on Cybertron patrolling, both in different units. Sunstreaker was with Jazz, Cliffjumper, Goldbug and Springer. They were on the lookout for anything, Decepticons, survivors, or any type of consumable energy. Sideswipe had been deployed with Hound, Mirage, and Trailbreaker with the same orders. Both groups had nothing to report. So far, they hadn't even seen a glitch mouse.

"Rodimus sure knows how to pick em'." Jazz said while stepping over a large chunk of metal. They were coming to the outer rim of the lost city of Iacon and the debris was beginning to thin. The others beside him grunted in assent.

"C'mon, quit blabbing, we're heading back now." Springer called from up front. Jazz and the others gave unenthusiastic cheers except Sunstreaker, who booed loudly. "But I love walking around in all this slag." he said sarcastically.

"I could think of worse things to be doing. We could be under assault from seekers, or Unicron." Goldbug said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I would prefer that." Sunstreaker commented dryly, "Nothing like a fight for your life to make things entertaining."

The group followed Springer as he led them around a half-standing building. "As a Wrecker, I'd have to agree." Springer agreed, using his rifle to sift through a promising pile of garbage.

"Tch, well not all of us are gladiators and triple-changers." Cliffjumper said while kicking a metal chunk in frustration.

"I could teach you how to be a gladiator." Sunstreaker said seriously while looking back to the red minibot.

Cliffjumper looked at him suspiciously, "Yeah, so you can have a legitimate reason for pounding my face into the ground?" he snorted derisively.

"No I'm serious. They used to purposely wound us before me or Sideswipe was let out to fight. I would just wait until after I taught you everything to pound you. I'm nicer than they were." He smiled brightly and pointed to his face with his index finger, "See?" he said pointing to the smile.

"Ugh, tha's jus' sick Sunny." Jazz called up, half disgusted, half amused. Sunstreaker gave Jazz a rude hand gesture and continued forward towards Springer.

"Why can't the dinobots do this?" Sunstreaker questioned vehemently. "They'd probably think this is fun."

"I second that." Jazz called from the back.

"Well you're not third in command anymore, so your opinion doesn't count, Jazz." Springer muttered irritably. Goldbug and Cliffjumper laughed.

"That's beside th' point." Jazz countered, raising his arms. They looked up when they heard a familiar whistle in the air above them.

"Cover!" Springer screamed, pushed Sunstreaker and hit the deck.

The bombs exploded all around them and the group was assaulted by flying shrapnel and molten shards of metal. Sunstreaker felt the dermal plating on his back melt together and some molten metal ran into his insides. He hissed in pain and attempted to crawl further away the flames. After several minutes of agony, the scene quieted down. Dead silence ensued.

"Sound off!" Springer's voice was muffled.

"What was that?!" Cliffjumper called from somewhere.

"Jazz here," the saboteur groaned, "I don't think I can move." he choked out.

"Sunstreaker? Goldbug?" Springer yelled amidst the patters of the falling rubble. Suddenly the sound of seeker engines rumbled from above.

"Stay down!" Springer yelled.

"Didn' have to tell me twice." Jazz moaned.

"Shut up!" Springer hissed.

Sunstreaker carefully assessed his damage. He was trapped under a large pile of scrap, his comm. unit wasn't working, his left leg was speared through by a pipe and his left optic was completely missing.

The seekers dropped a few more bombs around the area for good measure, and flew out of there before reinforcements could arrive.

The next thing Sunstreaker felt was unbearable CPU searing pain. He screamed, it felt like his spark was being split in two. He flailed around agony, it was driving and white and _oh Primus…_ He tried to move his hands up to his chest plates to rip his own spark out to end the pain.

"Sunstreaker?" someone said hurriedly, he just kept screaming. He could feel it, Sideswipe was dying.

"Hold on!" a gruff voice called out, the piece of metal holding him down was lifted and the weight was relieved.

Sunstreaker had to get to his brother, now.

He rebooted his optic and looked for the spear in his leg, still clutching his chassis in excruciating pain. He waited for a few seconds and blocked the bond he had with his brother. Instantly the pain receded, but it was still there driving stakes into his spark.

"This was a diversion." Sunstreaker gritted his mouth, stealing himself up, and reached for the pipe holding his leg down. He gave it a quick tug before Springer could stop him. He tugged it again and threw it to the side.

He stood up and walked out of the bomb exploded area, heedless of Springer and the others telling him to stop.

It was the hardest transformation he had ever down, and he ended up crunching some gears and metal together. He sped off towards Sideswipe.

He drove at insane speeds across the broken city of Iacon, occasionally being forced to change his directions when the roads were blocked. His brother was fading fast.

Sunstreaker spotted a billow of smoke and fire in the distance and knew that was the direction his brother was. When he arrived, he saw Hound hovering over the red body. The scout turned around when Sunstreaker approached. With a wild look on his face he said, "I don't know where he came from, but, Sideswipe, he shot Galvatron's head right off! And then Galvatron was fine and then he, he, shot him with magnetic cannon! I don't know where he came from!" the scout repeated. Trailbreaker and Mirage appeared both looking weary.

"Move," Sunstreaker pushed Hound out of the way and grabbed his brother's hand to hold it. He brought it close to his face and kissed it softly. He wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's body and rocked his twin slowly.

Blue optics powered on and flickered.

"Sunny," Sideswipe rasped through a mouth full of congealed energon, "What're you doing here?"

Sunstreaker cradled his twin's head on his lap.

"I'm here for you." Sunstreaker finally supplied, energon tears running down his face.

"You cryin' Sunny?" Sideswipe questioned weakly.

"Only for you." he murmured as Sideswipe's optics flickered again, "I know you're tired. Go to sleep now. I'll be there when you wake up."

Sideswipe pulled his face into a smile, and his optics powered down for the last time, his body becoming limp in Sunstreaker's arms.

Sunstreaker convulsed, felt hands on his shoulders, mechs yelling at him, and he knew no more.


	8. Excited

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

**Edit**: Now expanded!

* * *

Excited

* * *

"Alright sparklings listen up!" Ironhide called to the general assembly of troops before him. The mechs were young, fresh off the factory floor, extremely naive and nervous. They were going to be deported to the front right now, where their leader was with the majority of the army. The assembly had almost three hundred soldiers, an impressive number for the Autobots.

Ironhide paced in front of them, surveying for any insubordinate behavior. "We're going to be joining the front shortly." the tension was palpable, "This is your chance to prove what you're made of." he said coldly. "We're going to fight for our families and friends. We're fighting to protect our beliefs and rights, but most of all, fight for yourself!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers boomed back.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were situated in the very front of the lines; they had a perfect view of every glare Ironhide sent their way.

"Femme sparklings would have been funnier." Sideswipe hissed to his brother, making sure not to turn his head or move his lips much. "And no slag we're going to the front. Who doesn't know that?"

Sunstreaker elbowed his brother sharply. "Shut up," he muttered.

"Just commenting, bro. It's funny how nervous these poor _sparklings_ are." he chuckled quietly.

"This batch _does_ seem particularly pathetic." Sunstreaker agreed.

"More Decepticons for us then," Sideswipe could barely contain his excitement.

Ironhide stopped pacing right in front of the twins. Sideswipe quit whispering and gave him his most innocent look. Ironhide tapped his fingers on his arms and glowered at them for a couple of seconds.

"Troops mobilize and gather with your platoon for transport." Ironhide said, giving the twins one last glare before heading to the loading docks with the other officers.

"He'll miss us." Sunstreaker commented as he watched Ironhide leave. Sideswipe laughed and followed his brother as their platoon of thirty mechs formed a square and began walking towards the loading bay.

"Of course Ol' Hide will miss us, we're his favorite students." Sideswipe said over the noise of the soldiers walking and talking.

"Yeah, I doubt that, he'll probably put our squad on the front of the front and hope we die." Sunstreaker said while pushing a mech that had gotten too close to him away.

"I wonder if that would count as a form of murder then?" The red twin was now intrigued.

"Nobody cares about a frontliner." Sunstreaker growled. The platoon CO began to take roll before they loaded on. Both of the twins were becoming increasingly violent towards those around them. They were used to the gladiator rings of Kaon and were getting excited at the prospect of returning to the blood sport.

Sunstreaker huffed angrily and waited until the line started to move onto the transport. Beside him, Sideswipe was humming and occasionally singing snippets of songs and ballads. They filed on board and were told to find a place to sit down. There platoon was one of the last on the shuttle, and most of the mechs tried to get as far away from the doors as possible.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both took spots right beside the drop door.

The platoon CO, came on board, a mech named Tailfire, and stopped when he saw Sideswipe. Tailfire jabbed a threatening finger into Sideswipe's chestplate, "If you are ever that disrespectful towards the high command again, I'll _demote you to janitor!"_ he seethed.

Sunstreaker grabbed the CO's shoulder with enough force to dent the metal plating. "Go slag with someone else, I'm not in the mood." Sunstreaker said icily. Tailfire shrugged off the hand and haughtily walked off. Sideswipe dusted off his armor and snickered.

"This is the part where you're supposed to have some sarcastic comment." Sunstreaker said absently while checking over his rifle.

"I couldn't think of one." Sideswipe giggled and broke down into laughter. The shuttle rumbled to a start and lurched when it took off.

"What do we have for intel from Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He said we should expect some heavily armed seekers and the eastern lines should have some solid fortifications. Megatron finally thought this one out." He deadpanned, and then turned to a mech beside him, "We're doomed!" he moaned. The mech chuckled nervously and inched away from Sideswipe. They waited in silence for a few more minutes and the shuttle touched down.

The doors opened and the twins threw themselves into the chaos. Gunfire hissed by their audios and the two instantly sought a small amount of cover behind piles of scrap metal. The twins smirked at each other, optics wild.

"See you on the other side." They said to each other at the same time, and jumped out shooting.


	9. Bookreading

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

Warnings: Drug use, mild swearing

**Edit**: Fixed dividers and added text.

* * *

Book-reading

* * *

"What the slag are these?!" a loud crash followed, and was continued by a soft sliding noise.

Sunstreaker jerked awake and nearly fell off the berth. Why was he so close to the edge? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt movement against his back plating. A slender hand snaked under his arm and caressed his chassis. Sunstreaker's mind reeled. Good Primus, he didn't even remember how he got home last night, much less how whoever it was in the berth with him had gotten there.

"Sunstreaker," a very femme voice purred, her fingers still stroking small circles on his chest.

He groaned and removed her hand, then twisted around to face her. She had a slim frame colored mostly black with a few dashes of dark red. Her face was also very beautiful, with a crisp jaw line and burning yellow optics.

"What was that noise?" she questioned softly and then peppered kisses up his chassis.

"I don't know," he muttered, "Woke me up." a hint of irritation colored his tone. The femme smiled against his chest and pulled herself up level to him. She kissed him deeply and dug her delicate fingers in the seams between his armor on his back.

Normally Sunstreaker wouldn't have minded where his was going, but right now he was irritated. His head hurt, he had a femme in the berth with him he didn't know--or how much he might have paid for her, and someone was cursing and throwing slag around in his house. He tilted his head away from her lips and removed her probing fingers.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding hurt. Sunstreaker sat up and rubbed his faceplates wearily. Talk about a hangover and an impending slap on the face. He was still deliberating if he should just cut loose and admit that he didn't have any idea who she was, or play along and pretend to be nice. Suddenly a crunching noise came from his living room. The noise spurred him into action.

"I really have no idea who you are." Sunstreaker admitted. "In fact, I don't even remember coming back here last night." he shrugged casually.

The femme turned from impassioned to infuriated instantly. "What?" she shrilled indignantly. "What do you mean you don't know who I am? You were all _over _me last night!"

Sunstreaker shrugged again and clambered off the berth before she decided to go postal. He walked out of his spacious and lavishly decorated berth room, and headed into his living room.

He strode into the room and nearly tripped over an opened crate lying in the doorway. He cursed and then stopped when he saw all of the crates lying haphazardly around, and a large pile of datapads, which looked like they had been vehemently crushed. Sideswipe was sitting on the kitchen counter with a small black circular tube in his hands.

"What's all this?" Sunstreaker said angrily, motioning around. Sideswipe tried to hop off the counter; and he did, but he tripped and nearly face planted on the floor. He caught himself and recovered smoothly.

Sideswipe shook his head as if to clear it of dust. "What's what?" he replied dispassionately.

"What's all this slag laying around here?" he growled menacingly and started picking his way through the junk to his twin, his arms slightly raised as if to throttle Sideswipe.

"Eh, don't come any closer you ugly brute!" Sideswipe said nervously. Just then, the femme that Sunstreaker had been with came walking in. Naturally she believed Sideswipe was talking to her.

"What?" she screamed. "Uncouth miscreant!" she bent down and grabbed a datapad and flung it with all of her might at the brothers. It missed completely, and skidded to a halt on a countertop almost five feet away from them.

"You missed." Sideswipe helpfully informed her. "What's her name Sunny?" he whispered to Sunstreaker.

"Er," Sunstreaker said uncomfortably.

"'Er?' what kind of name is that?" Sideswipe demanded loudly. The femme stopped her stare down, made a rude gesture and left.

"Well that's just mean!" Sideswipe bellowed cantankerously. "I wouldn't have paid half a credit for that pile." he added to himself.

Sunstreaker reached up and slapped his brother across the face. "What is wrong with you?" he hissed. Sunstreaker noticed that his optics were a dull pearly colored blue. "You're jacked off your aft aren't you?" Sunstreaker asked incredibly. "I thought I told you to stay off of that slag!" he thundered.

Sideswipe raised his fists protectively, "I had a good reason!" he said hotly and then cowered like a youngling.

Sunstreaker got up in his face, "What could possibly be a good reason to do that? There is _never_ a good reason!"

"I got ripped off!" Sideswipe moaned, spasms of color dancing across his vision.

"Wait, what?"

"Look at that." Sideswipe pointed in the area of the thrown datapad. "Those aren't datafiles."

Sunstreaker picked up the datapad and it flipped open. A title lit up on the screen, "The tales of Perihelix." Sunstreaker read, then realization dawned. "Someone ripped you off with book files?"

"Yes," Sideswipe moaned again.

"I probably would've gone back and beat the mech." he chuckled. "Then I would have gotten high and _drunk_." Sunstreaker laughed.

"Hmm?" Sideswipe smiled blankly back at his twin. The effect of the drugs were sending pleasurable signals throughout his many sensors.

"Nothing Sideswipe," Sunstreaker patted him gently on the helm. "I'm going to work on my commissioned piece."

"I'm not high." Sideswipe challenged indignantly.

"I know Sideswipe."

"Oh really?"


	10. Dancing

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

Warnings: Human swearing, mild violence, and bots insulting each other with foul language.

**Edit**: Fixed dividers and un-needed language.

* * *

Dancing

* * *

Sunstreaker ducked for cover behind a pile of rocks just as a well meaning missile sizzled past where he had just been. He was glad the Decepticons knew how to throw a surprise party at least. It really had been a surprise and not a pleasant one. Sunstreaker and Hound were just on patrol driving through a bottom of a rock canyon and apparently one of the Decepticons from up above thought it would be terribly funny to send a rock-slide down to greet Sunstreaker's freshly painted chassis. The yellow warrior was pissed beyond belief. Sunstreaker was so mad that he forgot to even check to see if Hound was still alive and buried or dead and buried beneath all the rubble. The yellow twin had been lucky to only get hit with the edge of the tumbling rock.

"Hound?" he yelled while firing on a seeker,_ Starscream_. The Decepticon SIC really needed a different color scheme in Sunstreaker's opinion, and he was happy to be the one to add some black to that red, white and blue paint scheme.

"Femph!" a noise came from the rock-pile to his right.

Sunstreaker traded laser fire with Thundercracker. _What were these glitches doing out here anyways?_ He asked himself. He looked over to the pile of rocks when some of them started shifting a little.

"Wait under those Hound. At least that way you won't get hit when you poke your little green aft out of there." he growled. Stupid seekers. They never played fair. He was cornered now in this little canyon with three seekers shooting a barrage of laser fire at him. He vehemently wished that he had Sideswipe's jetpack.

"Sunstreaker requesting backup." Sunstreaker commed to base.

"Acknowledged, what's the situation Sunstreaker?" Prowl commed back, stoic as ever. For some reason this set Sunstreaker over the edge.

"Oh I don't know," he commed back, "I just love dancing with a trio of glitches with bad paint jobs!" he screamed the last part.

"Hold on, we're sending Superion to back you up. Hang tight until then." Prowl snapped back.

"I sometimes wonder why I didn't take that art job when I had the chance back in Iacon." Sunstreaker fired at Skywarp, who decided now would be a good time to practice his name. The seeker was hit by laser fire on the edge of his wing tip, and he disappeared just as quickly as he came.

"Good riddance." Sunstreaker muttered and then crouched down when a particularly big missile hissed by him, he could feel the hot air rushing over his sensors. "Slag!" he screamed, rising up and shaking his fists at the seekers.

"Scrap pile! Get down here so I can kick your aft so hard that even Unicorn wouldn't eat it!" he yelled up at them.

"What?!" Starscream shrilled. "Your mother was a glitch-whore!" he yelled back down to Sunstreaker.

"Oh good one! You're Megatron's little annoying glitch-whore! You're just a shrilly, whiny slgger!" Sunstreaker secretly congratulated himself on that one. Starscream fired above the Lamborghini on purpose so another pile of rocks came tumbling down. Sunstreaker dove out of the way but managed to get his right leg trapped under a large boulder. He moaned at the sight of his completely ruined paint job. Apparently the seeker heard him.

"I'm whiny?! I feel bad for your poor whore of a brother!" he laughed wickedly. Sunstreaker tried to heave the boulder off, but it didn't budge an inch.

"Well, I can't deny that. Sideswipe is kind of a slutbot." he grunted to himself, still trying to get the rock to budge.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyways? You guys out for a threesome while Megatron's not watching?" Sunstreaker taunted. "Go fuck somewhere else that isn't so close to the Ark!" he added as an afterthought.

"You shut the slag up dumb-aft!" Skywarp seethed, glaring bullets from where he could barely see the top of Sunstreaker's head over the boulder. He raised his gun up and fired a few more times at him and around him for good measure.

"Oh some I'm right, then?" Sunstreaker laughed and then cat-called up at them. He hissed in pain when the boulder rolled forward more onto his leg.

"No!" Thundercracker finally spoke up.

Sunstreaker looked up when he saw a shadow on the canyon floor. Superion was there, flying around in all his gestalt glory. Sunstreaker briefly considered sending a proton missile up his aft to see how much _he_ liked it, but decided not to. That would only result in one of Prime's boring 'blah blah, loyalty to your fellow Autobots, what-would-your-poor-creators-say-if-they-saw-you-now speeches.'

The gestalt made quick work of the three losers, all he did was punch the ground that the seekers had been standing on and they flew away. Sunstreaker should have realized it, but he was just happy that he could finally get somebody to get this stupid rock off of him.

"Oh fuck no." he groaned when the pile of rocks from where Superion had punched poured down the cliffside right onto him.

Several hours later after being immersed in the darkness from all the rubble, light finally shined directly on his optics. His eyes adjusted and he found himself staring into the light colored face of Huffer. His day couldn't get any worse than this. He could tell the minibot was trying his best to hold back a giggle. Sunstreaker wriggled his arm free and quickly reached up and snatched the minibot's neck and began to shake him violently.

"I'm going to kill you, you stupid little slagger!" he roared. Huffer struggled to get free, arms flailing, strangled noises coming out of his vocalizer. Prime and a couple more Autobots drove onto the scene then, including Sideswipe. The red twin transformed and encouraged his twin. "Kill him! Nobody wants him anyways! We could sell him on the black market!"

Optimus Prime slapped Sideswipe on the back of the head and then walked over to pry the minibot from Sunstreaker's fingers.

Jazz laughed quietly from beside Prowl. The tactician shot the saboteur a venomous look.

"What?" Jazz asked innocently. "It's funny."

"Yes, it's going to be terribly funny when I make you dig Sunstreaker out and then spend two weeks in the brig with him too." Prowl replied mildly. Jazz immediately sobered.

"It wasn't that funny." he reasoned.

"I'm glad you think so." Prowl's tone hinted sarcasm. Sideswipe heard this and turned on the spot to Prowl, hand held out in an inviting shake. "Prowl told a joke!" he cooed.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind having you for company." Prowl completely disregarded the red twins hand.

"What brother?" Sideswipe didn't miss a beat.

After another hour Sunstreaker was pulled out of the wreckage. Leg crushed, paint job ruined, with a happy smile on his face.

"Choking that minibot made it all worthwhile." he shrugged at Prowl.

The SIC laughed. "I'll be sure to make it worthwhile for you too." he said pleasantly.

"Wait a second. Wasn't Hound on patrol with you too?" Sideswipe asked.

"Oh shit." Sunstreaker said, and then he stopped. "Well, I'm not his babysitter. He could have gotten himself out by now." he snapped defensively, arms crossed over his battered chassis.

_"Sunstreaker!"_ Prime snapped, "Help dig him out! He's your comrade."

"I really don't like him that much." Sunstreaker said plainly.

"Sunstreaker!"

"Alright! I'll do it your majesty!" he snapped, and then went over and started helping the rest of the minibots move the rocks.

It was dust by the time they got Hound completely uncovered and checked over by Ratchet.

"I'm never patrolling with that lunatic again." Hound said firmly to Prime.


	11. Jealous

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

**Edit**: Changed text and dividers.

* * *

Jealous

* * *

Sunstreaker was poised, hands ready. He had gotten up early just so he could take care of this before it became a problem. He tore his gaze away from the sharp instrument in his hand and continued to wait for it to come up.

Rays of sunlight appeared over the eastern horizon illuminating everything it touched. Trees with wet leaves glistened in an array of color even Sunstreaker couldn't name. The grass sparkled just as beautifully as the trees. Small insects went about their business, flying or ambling around on the ground.

Sunstreaker was amazed. Everything was so perfectly linked so _irreversible, _that it took his breath away. This planet was fairly undamaged, but he realized that the humans were slowly adding to its inevitable destruction. Nothing beautiful lasts long. His thoughts trailed back to his home world, and he couldn't help but make comparisons. Sunstreaker had never known Cybertron to even be considered _nice, _much less as breathtaking as Earth.

The older Autobots would probably disagree with him. There had been a time when Cybertron had glowing crystal gardens, a time when younglings would play out on the streets of the biggest cities and not have to be in fear. When the buildings of Cybertron were designed with some of the greatest engineers the universe had ever seen. It was a time of peace, a time Sunstreaker had never been lucky enough to see.

So he felt compelled to steal that peace from earth, to take a little piece with him, so that he could say 'been there, seen that.'

He touched the colored pen to metal drawing pad.

He drew the clouds, and the trees and everything else. Nothing could hide from his optics, nothing ever did.

Sunstreaker wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he looked up from his careful concentration the sun was no longer beaming pink rays, but was starting its slow descend back into the west. He took note of his surroundings again, flowers that had been closed before were now starting to show a little of the petal colors, soon to be disappointed when it would turn dark and the warmth would leave.

A pang of jealously hit. These humans didn't know how nice it was. They had friends that were still alive, friends that they hadn't ever had to worry about. They had _family_. Humans didn't have to worry about covering their tails against bullets, nobody else's either. Sunstreaker knew there was war here too, but the idea seemed strange to him. There was really no reason for them to fight.

He sighed deeply, depressing thoughts threatening to cloud his sight, his sight of art. He was suddenly jubilant again; he was one of the luckiest mechs to have someone beside him all the time, not out of loyalty or honor but out of plain and simple understanding. Sideswipe understood him better than anyone ever, or anyone who would ever know him.

"Sunstreaker?" A voice asked from behind him.

He started, almost expecting to hear Sideswipe's voice, but it wasn't. He looked up and stared in the shadowed visage of Optimus Prime. The leader's optics glowed warm blue and Sunstreaker swore he could see his optic edges crinkle slightly as if Prime was smiling under his mask.

"Can I sit here?" Optimus's voice was calming; it just demanded to make the mechs he was speaking to understand.

Sunstreaker grunted and nodded to his left, removing his gaze before it would become impolite. Optimus chuckled lightly and settled down heavily, his joints creaking and they snapped slightly when he relaxed all the way.

Optimus laughed at the pained expression on Sunstreaker's face. "I'm not getting any younger." He murmured with a slight hint of friendly sarcasm.

"No," Sunstreaker agreed with him completely.

"Thanks," Optimus laughed.

They were silent for a little while, it was a comfortable one that made Sunstreaker want to lay back and just _sleep_, sleep forever and never wake up. Sunstreaker huffed moodily; thank Optimus Prime for making him feel like committing suicide, in a sense.

"Can I see that?" Optimus asked him amiably, motioning to the drawing pad in Sunstreaker's arm.

Sunstreaker considered telling him no, that he didn't want to share what he really thought of this planet, that this was something private, but he realized that if he didn't share this with his leader, it would be like committing one of the worst sins. It would have been like he was challenging everything Optimus had worked for, the Autobot ideals even.

So he responded. "Yeah, here," He passed the pad over to Optimus and refused to look at the leader, afraid that he might be chastised for being so weak, wishing for things that he could never have. Tense silence reigned for a few seconds before Sunstreaker dared to look up. Optimus's optics were sparkling with unrestrained emotion. Sunstreaker couldn't ever remember seeing him or _anyone_ that happy about anything for a long time.

"This is beautiful Sunstreaker. I remember reading that you were in artist, but I've never seen any of your work until now." Optimus said while handing it back to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker was immediately embarrassed. He had had mechs tell him that what he did was good for society, it made mechs think and possibly understand, and he didn't care, but for some reason this just felt so much more personable, some much more real.

"I pursued it back when Sideswipe and I were in the rings. It was a good way to express myself in a non-violent form." He laughed sarcastically. "I can't say that it worked."

Optimus fixed him with an intent spark searing gaze. The leader reached up and clasped Sunstreaker on the shoulder strut. "It's done you more good than you'll ever know." He said meaningfully, and then stood up, removing his hand.

"It's people like you that make me realize how much we're fighting for." Optimus said softly, staring into the setting sun.

"Here," Sunstreaker held the drawing pad out as far as he could from his sitting position to Optimus. "Maybe It will inspire you when you need it the most." He muttered, afraid of feeling childish.

"Thank you my friend, it's something I will cherish." He accepted the pad and held it carefully against his red chassis.

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone where you got it because then everyone will want one."

* * *

AN: So was it good or bad? I tried my hand at an emotional chapter and I think it turned out okay for the most part. BTW, this is unbeta-ed so feel free to leave a comment about any error you spot here or in any chapter, I'm trying to spruce up my writing so it looks nicer.


	12. Caring

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

**Edit**: Changed text and dividers.

* * *

Caring

* * *

"This is what you live for. This is the only reason you're _alive_. You live, you breathe, you _think _only about the ring." Clench hissed and then loosened his grip around the mech's throat and he tumbled to the ground, lifeless, head lolling at a gauche angle. Clench straightened himself and looked around the assembly of mechs kneeling obediently before him in fear. These mechs were totally green, just taken off the street or where ever they were unlucky enough to be found.

"Let that be lesson for you. If you don't fight, you _die_." Clench enunciated in mild amusement. He glanced over his shoulder at the two mechs looming behind him and then started walking to the door which led out of the room. He paused at the exit when he heard both of the mechs following him.

"Sunny, Sides, stay here and practice for tonight." Clench murmured, for their audios only and then strode out without giving the two time to reply.

Sideswipe watched the retreating figure and hissed in displeasure when he was out of sight. "I wish that he would move the match up to tonight." His red plating looked deep maroon in the poor lighting. He fisted his hand. "I'm ready to finish this now." Sideswipe muttered.

"Temper, temper, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker said and then looked over at the array that were still kneeling, not daring to look up at the gladiators. A mech closest to Sunstreaker was shivering perceptibly.

"Like you're one to talk!" Sideswipe rebuked hotly.

The other disregarded his brother's outburst. "I don't like him." Sunstreaker pointed to the shivering mech, who choked out a sound when he realized Sunstreaker was talking about him. The yellow mech started to stalk forward, intentions blatantly obvious.

Sideswipe watched dispassionately. "Is there somebody that you do like? Beside me of course."

Sunstreaker stopped. "That better be a joke." He warned, sparing a glance to his brother.

Sideswipe held his hands up, still no expression on his face. "You know I don't play around." His blue optics glittered with an underlying hint of a challenge and amusement.

Sunstreaker returned his attention to the mech and circled around him, contemplating...

Looking into those hopeless optics, he found himself drawn, attracted, he would save this one, he wouldn't make this one live the way he did. That was the only reason he fought. He fought to save others from this nightmare.

"I'll save you from this horror." He bent down and gently cupped the mech's face in his hand. "What's your name young one?" He whispered seductively, tracing a lip with his thumb, almost..._ lovingly_.

The mech's yellow optics flickered in fear and his face contorted. "Glit?" the mech breathed, seemingly questioning himself. "I've got a brother. His name is... Bluestreak." He flinched and grunted in pain, then continued, "He's good mech, talks a lot." pearly energon tears fell softly, staining Sunstreaker's black hand in trails of purple.

Sunstreaker removed his other hand from deep within Glit's chassis.

"I hope you find peace... someday..." Glit murmured, clinging to Sunstreaker's golden shoulders.

Something in Sunstreaker's lost soul replaced itself. Compassion? Love? No. For the first time in a long time, he simply _cared. _He cared fro someone else besides himself and his brother.

"I will never have it, I'm stained." Sunstreaker cradled Glit to his chest, ignoring the helpless moans the other mech's in the room were making. No doubt they believed Sunstreaker was coming for them next.

"I'm scared." Glit whispered harshly, grinding the words out, hands spasming on those beautiful golden shoulders.

"You would have nothing here, don't be. Only pain and suffering. I'm helping you." Sunstreaker confided while he stroked Glit's helm. He watched as those beautiful yellow optics flickered out. He gently laid the body down on the rusty metal floor.

"Come on, Sunstreaker. I thought we were here for _me_." Sideswipe called from across the room.

The brief moment snapped and the mask of emotionless snapped back into place.

'_How dare that mech!'Mind reeling,he_looked around wildly, he hadn't even heard his brother move away from him. He tore his gaze away from the unmoving body.

"Yeah...yeah," Sunstreaker heard himself say in a higher tone that usual. He felt weird, like he was having an out of body experience. Fear wrapped around his spark.

'_What's wrong with me!?'_

_A pause._

_'This shouldn't bother me.'_

He turned towards his brother. "What weapons are allowed?" he asked, quickly mapping out the room in his processor, making sure he knew exactly where everything was. He wasn't going to be caught off guard again. He cast a hatred filled glare over at Glit.

_'What is wrong with me?! I'm so stupid!'_he told himself. _'forget it and move on.' _

'Just forget it.'

"The pole," Sideswipe replied, and then started rifling through a stack on the wall, finding one perfect for him. He tossed one to his brother.

This was the first ring experience the rookies were exposed to. Not just this group but all of them. The owners best were put out, usually just to practice, and the rest were forced to watch. The two who were fighting rarely killed each other. This was an exercise to instill a small amount of trust in the others, as if to say, 'This isn't that bad.'

They were wrong of course.

When the twins fought against each other, time stood still. There was only the other, although there wasn't the urge to kill, there was the need to dominate, to just stand out a little more than the other.

So they blocked and struck.

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" a haughty voice cut across both of their CPU's like a knife, a voice that they were trained to obey.

Both instantly kneeled before him.

"I apologize Clench, I lost track of time." Sideswipe responded smoothly.

Sunstreaker opted not to say anything.

"That's fine." Clench responded, his black armor glinted evilly as he circled around the twins, calculating. "But you two have been sparring for _four _cycles. Commendable, but stupid."

He turned to Sunstreaker fully. "What's wrong with you?" he said in accusation. The yellow twin stared up at him unblinkingly. The warm blue color in them bled out into white.

_'He knows'_ Fear bubbled.

"_Nothing is wrong with me!" _Sunstreaker hissed venomously. Clench raised an optic ridge and then glanced over at Sideswipe, who was looking at Sunstreaker in bewilderment.

"Go clean up. I want you to look _appealing._" The black mech leaned closer and touched Sunstreaker's headvent. "My lovely angel of death."

* * *

A/N: If you're going WTF?! Don't worry, this chapter is supposed to be weird because Sunstreaker is on the edge of a psychotic breakdown. (If you didn't notice) But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I almost cried... I'm a total wimp. Sideswipe seems like a total bastard in this chapter doesn't he? Well when I start writing 28 Sideswipes, you'll see how it ties in.


	13. Mission Special Part 1

A special! :D (Trying to get my muse back…)

* * *

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm now open for requests! Just review or PM me.

* * *

Part one

Characters: Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Jazz

Theme: Mission

And this is centered around Optimus… kinda…

* * *

Optimus felt guilty that he had forced Sunstreaker to be his bodyguard on his only day off in the last month. Battles had been tough, frequent, and tiring recently. No doubt the toughline was exhausted. Optimus was also, but he didn't have the luxury of staying in his berth to sleep in a few more cycles. No, as leader of the Autobots it was his duty to be tireless for those around him.

Optimus watched as Sunstreaker started drifting slowly into the opposite lane in front of him. He used his comm. link to gently remind him to stay in his own side of the road. Optimus received a low burst of static and a moan in return.

Suddenly a Porsche pulled up next to him, driving in the oncoming lane. Jazz kept pace with his leader exactly. Optimus's engine let out a loud grinding groan. It was just his luck that both of the two he had taken with him on this mission were sports car, but they were also _bored _sports cars. Prime couldn't keep up with high-performance engines like those.

Jazz's perfectly round headlights slowly extended out of his grill to look at Optimus. The semi chuckled. Ratchet would've had Jazz's head for messing with his transformation sequence.

Jazz pulled neatly back behind Prime when there was a car visible in the distance.

The mission was simple, but soon to become more grueling. They were going deep in the heart of the Rocky Mountains to see if they could possibly scope out a new secret base. The mountains were a popular visitation site to humans, but there were places that were untouched because of the rough terrain. Prime and Prowl both decided that having a second smaller base would be good. Like a nice security blanket if the worst happened.

It was Optimus that got the final say in the matter though, and Prowl was left behind at the Ark to take care of his duties in his stead. The tactician had been adamant that a small but strong crew go with him, thus Jazz and Sunstreaker. Ironhide had wanted to go also, but Ratchet had grounded him to the medbay.

"Sunstreaker, you're drifting again," Optimus was tempted to tap the Lamborghini's fender lightly, but he knew how Sunstreaker got when someone touched him.

The other didn't reply, but straightened himself. Sideswipe had opted to go in Sunstreaker's place, but Sideswipe himself had just gotten off a _triple _shift and he couldn't even think straight, let alone play bodyguard. Prime had softly refused the young warrior and told him to get some energon and recharge.

They traveled farther west in silence, occasionally passing a few cars on the small road they were traveling on. This little highway was no longer used now that the interstate had been built and it was perfect for travelling with two not-so-inconspicuous alternative forms.

Pine trees and rocky hills started dominating the landscape. Optimus found it very relaxing. The air was cool and crisp keeping their engines at a comfortable level. Nobody was harassing him for anything, nobody whining.

Just the air, the road, the tires.

They started driving up a gradual incline, and the temperature started dropping rapidly. They were cresting up a nasty grade and Sunstreaker had gotten to the top before the other two.

"Look!" he yelled loudly in Cybertronian down to them.

Optimus's engine roared and he shot up with more speed. He pulled in the look-out Sunstreaker was parked at and gasped.

Optimus had been asked to describe it since then by many mechs and femmes but he could never fit the right words to it.

'_It was amazing,'_ He had told them. They had laughed at his lack of descriptive words. There was just simply so many rich sights, he could've gone on until the war had gone and past.

There were snowcapped mountains on the horizon, each different and unique. Some were bigger and some had different colored rocks. Farther down into the valley Optimus could even see small frozen lakes.

"_Paradise_," Jazz breathed next to him. "I could live here and die here. This planet is so full of wonders."

Optimus couldn't agree more. Cybertronians generally didn't like hot and humid places. This was a perfect mix of warmth and cold.

He refocused his attention on the golden Lamborghini who had fallen silent.

"It reminds me of the Stellar Galleries." Sunstreaker spoke. There was no trace of condescension but a ray of warmth leaked in his voice.

"You were able to see the High Council Pavilions before they were destroyed in the war?" Jazz's voice was surprised and he nosed forward to look at Sunstreaker around Optimus's front chassis. This meant that Sunstreaker was far older than they had first thought, or that Optimus had on file.

"I saw it once by accident. That was a long time ago." Sunstreaker replied. "I was once offered a position there a long time after that, but I declined because I didn't want to move from Praxus." He let out a sigh which spun the fan on his engine slightly.

"I'd like to stay, but we're too far away from them to get any good scouting in. We need to go on." Optimus said.

They stayed for awhile longer before heading back out. The roads were starting to get slippery and the curves and switchbacks were getting more challenging. Prime was glad that he had decided to leave his trailer back at the base.

They traveled in farther and were able to see a herd of buffalo moving slowly along the plateau face off to the far left. This was turning into more of a vacation than a mission.

No humans were traversing these roads, for which Optimus was glad.

It was getting late and Optimus made the group pull over into a protected rest spot so they could recharge. Optimus volunteered for first watch and almost instantly the other two fell into recharge.

Optimus kept his sensors at the utmost and made his engine stay idling. The bitter cold was starting to crawl over his circuits now that he wasn't moving. Sunstreaker seemed to be feeling the same because his wheels were moving as much as they could from the side and he scooted closer into Optimus, seeking the warmth that radiated from the leader's giant form.

* * *

Now I'm wondering if I should put slash in this. Should I?

Remember;

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm now open for requests! Just review or PM me.


	14. Mission Special Part 2

Next installment. Thanks for all the requests and reviews. I'll get started on them as soon as I finish this mission special. I think I'm going to put a very light amount of slash in this and maybe save the really good stuff for another chapter. I've edited and changed every chapter and now chapter 6 has even more added to it.

* * *

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm still open for requests! Just review or PM me.

* * *

Part two

Characters: Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Jazz

Theme: Mission

And this is centered around Optimus… kinda…

* * *

Optimus stayed vigilant through the night until it came time for Jazz to take watch. Periodically during Optimus's watch the Porsche and Lamborghini had moved closer to the front of his chassis where the heat escaped from his radiator.

He woke Jazz and then turned off the slow, deep hum of his engine. He closed the vents on his grillwork and frame to circulate the warmth throughout and he shut down into recharge.

Dawn arose, chilly and beautiful. Ice crystals had attached to his body and windshield and he barely resisted the urge to transform and shake the small itchy particles off him.

Sunstreaker was sitting in front of the Prime and Porsche at the edge of the outlook, sitting low on his suspension, idling. So much so that his undercarriage was almost resting on the ground. Sunstreaker hadn't woke him up, so he credited it to his near insomnia. It drove him crazy sometimes. He would online after only a few hours recharge for no reason at all. He had conveniently neglected to tell Ratchet about it for vorns.

He shuddered and rocked on his suspension violently, flinging the ice off of him and most of it landed on the small Porsche that was practically _burrowed _in his chassis. Jazz couldn't _get_ any closer than he was.

"Agh!" Jazz squealed. He failed starting his engine twice but on the third time managed to turn it over and scooted away from the annoyed leader. Optimus started his own engine after only a few times. Earth diesel vehicles were known for being stubborn when starting in the cold and Optimus had to wonder why Teletran decided to have one as his alternative mode.

"A little close?" Optimus asked. The Porsche's engine stuttered in embarrassment. Sunstreaker chortled in the background.

"I seem to remember that you _also _were rather close," Optimus said mildly and then moved forward, crowding them both and forcing them to move out of the way.

"You weren't complaining at the time." Sunstreaker rumbled right back. Optimus didn't respond and moved forward out of the coverage of rock and back out onto the un-used highway.

"Let's move out," He called back when the others didn't follow him. They grumbled for a few seconds before pulling in behind him.

Sunstreaker flitted neatly in front. It wasn't that Optimus couldn't protect himself, Prowl just recharged better knowing that his leader had a little extra protection with him, and Optimus wanted to put as little strain on his lieutenant as possible. They were good friends and Optimus cared deeply for the mech. Though he was sometimes a little strict, he couldn't think of anyone else he would want backing him up. Jazz was great, good for the morale of the Ark, but he lacked the professional persona that his tactician had.

They continued on and the air temperature eventually warmed up to a decent level, but as soon as they got into the higher altitudes as they crossed another mountain, it became almost unbearable. Optimus wasn't used to the constant warming and cooling of his body. They could stand extreme heats and colds, but when the two mixed together sporadically, it became annoying.

They came up another length of incline and were suddenly stopped by a giant wall of white. Apparently the road went no further than this, the humans hadn't plowed it.

"I am _not _going all the way back down to find another way across." The golden Lamborghini proclaimed suddenly.

"Keep your vocalisers down." Optimus warned them both. He had heard stories about avalanches and didn't fancy having to dig or having someone to dig all of them out.

Suddenly someone pinged him. He identified the sender as Prowl.

"_Sir, anything to report so far?" _Prowl's tone was terse and tired. Optimus nearly stalled. He had _forgot _to contact Prowl at all! No wonder he sounded tired.

"_Sorry Prowl. We're going to transform and look on foot now. We've reached an impasse. How're things at the base?" _Prime did his best to sound apologetic and wasn't sure if it was working that great. Ratchet was the next CO behind Jazz and he had to wonder how that was going. Ratchet had a tendency to be very emotional, which in his case was a good thing. Sometimes it got out of hand though.

"_Everything is good. We were called out to a small skirmish, but I sent out some good mechs to take care of them." _That was Prowl code for 'we whipped them.'

There was an abrupt pause in the conversation. Someone must've been asking Prowl a question back at base.

"_I can send you the mission file over a tight link as soon as you're in range if you'd like." _Prowl sent back after the brief lull.

Prime laughed out loud, startling the other two with him. Prowl's sense of humor was showing through again. Prowl knew quite well that he didn't like being bothered about paperwork when he was gone on a mission, or at all. Optimus was glad that he was finally shedding his cold exterior that Sentinel Prime had instilled in him.

"_That's okay Prowl, I'm sure you can manage without my input." _

"You okay?" A voice asked.

Prime jerked back to the situation at hand. Sunstreaker had transformed and was looking into his cab curiously.

"Yes, sorry, Prowl just contacted me." He said a bit breathlessly.

Jazz chuckled and looked back from the snow he was digging foot holes in. "He contacted me four times to see why you hadn't reported in with him."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Optimus asked a bit belligerently, transforming and unfurling as well.

"Well, you're the leader. I figure you'd know best." Jazz was trying to grab handfuls of snow to climb up, but it kept breaking off.

"I forgot," the big mech said while stretching his arms out to crack his servos. He could see Sunstreaker wince and he did it again.

"Really? That never came across to me." The saboteur groaned. "How high is this anyways?" he pointed up to the vast white wall before them.

Optimus took a step back to look. "I'd say at least fifty feet high straight up, and then another three hundred feet of a ninety degree angle of terrain after that."

Jazz gave up and stepped away, his visor flashing with irritation. "What I wouldn't give for an aerialbot right now…" he muttered.

Optimus reached in his subspace and pulled out an energy ration and ate it while thinking.

"Let's just blast our way through." Sunstreaker said sourly. He crossed his arms and started pacing.

"We can't do that; it might bring some _more _snow." Jazz replied offhandedly teetering over the edge of the road, looking for a way across. He started slipping and tried to back pedal before he fell off. Optimus jumped and grabbed him by the back of his canopy, landing hard on his chassis. The glass windows hidden underneath his back plates cracked and broke. He quickly hauled him up and plopped him back on the icy pavement before the ice caused Optimus to slip and drop him.

Jazz was laying spread eagle where he had been dropped, venting hard. Sunstreaker was beside Optimus, looking like he might have been attempting to make a grab for him. Optimus rolled over onto his back and sighed deeply in relief.

"Sunstreaker!" Optimus suddenly said vehemently. Both started and looked at him.

"If you want to push Jazz off the mountain make sure I'm not looking next time!" he said seriously, trying to infuse a hint of anger in his tone for effect.

Sunstreaker looked thoroughly scandalized. He raised his hands up in what was probably a defensive gesture, but he just looked angry… and bewildered. Jazz was trying to hide his laughter, but Optimus could see his frame quaking.

"I _never_…" he said compassionately before Prime cut him off.

"I was kidding, Sunstreaker."

Jazz burst out laughing, rolling from side to side on his back.

Sunstreaker stuttered his optics twice and Prime figured he'd come up with some snappy reply. He didn't. Sunstreaker's optics glittered and curved beautifully and his whole face lit up into a broad smile and then he started laughing, a deep rich sound that made the leader think of times long passed.

They laughed together until Jazz broke off into a groan of pain. He looked over his shoulder and reached back as far as he could to poke at his back.

"My windows are broken," he muttered forlornly. That meant he'd be even colder at night and Ratchet would _kill _him.

"Sorry, I couldn't find anything else to reach at the time." Optimus reached over to Jazz to inspect the wound. A small amount of energon was leaking out at the seams. He touched it gently and Jazz hissed in pain.

"My hands are too big to fit in," he murmured while looking closer. Prime looked up at Sunstreaker. "Can you seal them off?" He unsubspaced a small first-aid kit while he spoke.

The warrior nodded in assent and Optimus moved out of the way. He watched in sympathy while Jazz hissed in pain.

"No more acrobatics Jazz," he said firmly. The saboteur smiled tightly and nodded, then yelped in pain.

"Hey watch it!"

"Quit moving!"

* * *

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm still open for requests! Just review or PM me.


	15. Mission Special Part 3

Next installment. Kinda sort… Thanks for all the requests and reviews. I'll get started on them as soon as I finish this mission special.

MoonstarWorld is the first runner up with the request of Longing.

* * *

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm still open for requests! Just review or PM me.

* * *

Part three

Characters: Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Jazz

Theme: Mission

And this is centered around Optimus… kinda…

* * *

Sunstreaker sealed off the last of Jazz's wounds in a few astroseconds.

"There, it's finished, so you can _quit _whining now." Sunstreaker said over his shoulder as he washed the mech blood off of his hands in the snow.

He stood up turned his arctic blue optics on Optimus. "How are you? You left a pretty big…" he trailed off and motioned to the streak of red paint where the leader had lunged to grab Jazz.

"I'm fine," Optimus grunted as he heaved himself fully up to see the superficial damage. He gingerly felt down his chassis. He fingered some cracked glass that was painfully tight and decided against removing it all the way. Bright naked metal glinted in the sunlight. Optimus brushed the rest of the pebbles of pavement away, and they clinked softly on the ground. Jazz clambered unsteadily to his feet.

"Well, you two have new names."

"What?" Optimus Prime shielded his optics from the sun and looked up at the mech standing above him.

"You're Redstreak," he pointed to Optimus.

"And you're just Streak," he pointed to Jazz.

Jazz chuckled humorlessly. "Well at least we all have correlating names." He stretched his arms high to test the cables. "Ahh, that's sore." He winced and dropped his arms to his sides.

Optimus looked back up to the wall of snow. "This is going to make things difficult. I didn't realize that the humans don't plow roads here. Entering and exiting would be extremely difficult."

Jazz's visor was clouded over in concentration with his head bent slight to one side. He was probably engaged in a talk with Prowl. Optimus looked at him expectantly. Jazz looked at his leader and shrugged lightly.

"I relayed the situation to Prowl, since you forgot again." The saboteur frowned deeply, probably from what the tactician was saying, not his statement. "Prowl says he looked this up specifically and the humans claimed that they did keep the road plowed." He shifted slightly. "Apparently not though." He too looked up at the glistening white wall, visor glinting merrily in the light.

"Humans are unreliable," Sunstreaker interjected. "Tell me again why we couldn't just send a couple of jets over here?"

Optimus Prime moved farther away, trying to scale it properly. "I discussed this with you earlier Sunstreaker."

"I know that," the words were clipped with annoyance.

"Then you are only arguing with yourself." Prime spared him a brief disapproving glance. He stretched himself as far up as his mass would allow. "There isn't a way around." He looked to his left. "The incline to too step, none of my troops would be able to traverse this in ease – I amend myself, _most _of them wouldn't be able."

The other two with Prime crossed their arms and regarded him in silence. It had been a good idea originally…

"Perhaps another road then?" Jazz ventured, motioning out to the vast beyond. He flinched and put his arms back down at his sides.

Optimus considered. Jazz was wounded, and soon enough it would turn even colder, quite possibly doing harm to his systems.

"I think it might be best if we head back." Optimus sighed deeply.

Sunstreaker turned his sharp gaze back to him.

_So much potential… _Optimus thought vaguely. With only a little patience and care the mech whose paint glowed like golden facets could easily be tamed into something less wild, something with a purpose in front of him. The leader suspected that was one of Sunstreaker's problems. Knowing his past, but not knowing the future. Future for any Autobot was uncertain. Would they remain in this eternal war or would they eventually be able to return to the way they were so long ago?

Optimus missed the times when he was young. The times when he was just known as Orion, when he had a best friend named Dion, and all he could ever ask for in a femme named Ariel.

He was estranged from both of them now. Dion had changed into Ultra Magnus and war had mutated his friend into something else, more cold and distant. Ariel had put their relationship to a halt when he became Prime, vowing herself into finding a way out of the war for everyone, fighting valiantly and bravely on Cybertron for many long years now.

Sunstreaker and Jazz nodded in agreement. It was cold, and Jazz was damaged. Both were tired before they came out on this useless mission and were even more now. Optimus transformed and the others followed suit without a word – there was nothing to say anyways. They traveled back down, passing the brilliant peaks and green coniferous forests.

"It – It's very… nice out here isn't it?" Sunstreaker suddenly spoke up from in front of him.

"Yes it is," Optimus agreed warmly. The golden warrior had suddenly made the whole trip worth it in the end.

* * *

Have you got a special mood or prompt you'd like to see Sunstreaker in? I'm still open for requests! Just review or PM me.


	16. Longing

A/N: Yes I do know that the fantasy scenes are unrelated. It's more fun to think of scenarios that way.

* * *

Longing (rated M)

For: MoonstarWorld

* * *

The gold mech sitting with the few remaining Autobots in the oil bar watched Optimus Prime enter with an amused gaze. He reached down and delicately grabbed his energon cube and took a sip, dark optics still trained on the large mech across the room.

"Entertaining yourself?"

Sunstreaker flicked his optics back over to the mech sitting across from him; his brother Sideswipe. "I entertain many thoughts." He replied blandly, his outer calmness contradicting his inner desires.

"I know that," Sideswipe murmured softly, optics a bit darker than they were normally. He leaned across the table so he could speak only to his brother's audios.

"I would appreciate you keep your 'entertaining' thoughts to yourself. They keep leaking through the bond and it's… distracting." Sideswipe's good humor was gone, replaced with seriousness that spoke the intensity of his emotions.

Sunstreaker smiled viciously. "Afraid of a little lust?"

_Optimus pulled Sideswipe back further and fully onto his lap, showering kisses along his neck. The Prime reached out gently for Sunstreaker and kissed him soothingly on the lips, looking him in the optics._

Sideswipe shivered. "No, but still, you shouldn't harbor these feelings. You know the fraternization rules as good as I do, and broken them quite a bit… It's not possible to fulfill."

_"Mmmm," Sunstreaker purred deeply. He moved so Prime could encompass both of them in his wide arm span. Optimus kissed the back of Sideswipe's neck again, keeping his face only inches from Sunstreaker, his dark blue optics filled with lust._

"Sunstreaker, stop that!" Sideswipe growled, slapping his fist down roughly on the table. The golden mech leaned back with a smile, victorious glee in his optics.

_Gold fingers casually slid up Sideswipe's side to caress the metal protrusions of his frame, pulling him closer to kiss the red mech even deeper before breaking off to nip his jaw line in a hot pattern._

"Sunstreaker, please, at least wait until we get back to our quarters…" the red mech pleaded, attracting the attention of the few others in the room. Sunstreaker could see Optimus pause and look over at the two. He laughed lightly, a tight lipped smile etched over his face.

_The younger mech growled and ran his fingers up the leader's sides slowly, stopping to slip his smaller hand inside seams in between armor. He squirmed, rubbing their chassis's together. "How long have you been wanting to do this Prime?" he groaned, teasing lightly._

Optimus approached with heavy steps, his features stern. "Is there a problem?"

Sideswipe looked over his shoulder in disbelief. "No… sir." The red mech gritted his denta painfully tight and turned back to Sunstreaker, his face dark with fury. "Sunstreaker thinks he's funny."

"Is that right?" Optimus Prime turned to Sunstreaker for an answer. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

A dark grin appearance on Sunstreaker's handsome face. "He just doesn't have a sense of humor with these kinds of things."

"What kind of 'things?'" Optimus said and leaned back in his chair, clear that he wasn't going anywhere for the moment. Sideswipe groaned in embarrassment, laying his head down on the table.

_The smaller mech reached up with bold hands -he had done this many times before with others- to touch at Optimus's chassis. He reached a hand in between them, running his fingers down Prime's abdomen to circle his access port, pressing a finger in to stroke at the sensitive wiring._

"No, I do have a sense of humor." Sideswipe replied, suddenly smug and arrogant. He was _Sideswipe, _the most fun loving mech on the Ark!

_Sideswipe invaded Sunstreaker's mouth with his glossa, running over the top of the cavity, __lubricant fluid trickling a little out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The red mech gasped when his one leg was grabbed and lifted up, instinctively moving it around Sunstreaker's aft._

"Now that wasn't funny at all!" Sideswipe hissed vehemently, pointing an angry finger in Sunstreaker's direction. Optimus watched in amusement, know quite well he was missing out on something big. Sunstreaker leaned back to look at the ceiling, face expressionless, while Sideswipe's was twisted in mortification.

"_I crave your touch." He murmured, tossing his head back, nearly hitting the wall behind him in passion, parting his lips in that breathy way he knew drove Sunstreaker wild._

"Putting words in my mouth now?" Sideswipe growled, resting his head on his arms in front of him, knowing he couldn't get Sunstreaker to stop playing this little scenario out.

_The golden colored mech tossed his head back to give Optimus more room. "Ah, so good." he danced his fingers over the seams of Optimus Prime's chest, slipping his lithe fingers under the chrome grill to tease at the inner circuitry._

Optimus looked between the two in concern. "Well," he shrugged not really knowing what to say, because technically the brother's weren't even doing anything. "I've got work to do." He stood up to leave.

_Sideswipe rested one hand on his brother's chassis, the other drawn down to gently caress at his powerful hip. His fingers twitched involuntarily with the high content flow of energy through him, and all he could do was gasp and wait for his vents to catch up and cool his overloaded mobility grid so he could move off._

"Yeah, I've got work to do too… It involves you recharging out in the hallway." Sideswipe stood up to leave, trying to hide his softly blowing vents. Optimus took a drink of his cube, looking between the two curiously and excused himself gently, moving his large frame towards the exit. Sideswipe turned to follow.

"Ah, c'mon, it's called a fantasy." Sunstreaker laughed.


	17. On his knees

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T

* * *

On-his-knees

* * *

"You don't have to linger. Please enter." The voice was deep and commanding, resonating off the huge atrium in bold waving echoes.

Sunstreaker looked up from where he was kneeling on the old ornate steps. His dark gaze passed the simmering pillars, which were dancing off patterns in a kaleidoscope of colors, filling the holy center with pure light. He looked on past the holy pedestal, where he dared not linger his optics.

This was a place for the clean and pure, of which he was neither.

"I don't belong in such a place. I choose not to enter this sacred ground for I would only sully it." Sunstreaker's voice was tired, echoing a deep pain.

"Nonsense," the voice was closer, warmer. "Everyone belongs within a realm of Primus, no matter how heinous the crimes committed." The mech who was talking approached closer. Sunstreaker could hear his metal feet gently clacking on the polished floor. The mech appeared from around a corner and Sunstreaker bowed his head in shame. He didn't raise his gaze upwards to look at him.

"Come now, youngling."

Sunstreaker clenched his fists at his sides, squinting his dark blue optics shut, trying to scare the dregs of his imagination away.

"Please, enter, I can help you." The speaker approached closer, walking with smooth and controlled movements.

Sunstreaker's arm was lifted, and he was carried up easily.

"Please, let me go," the gold moaned and writhed against the other's soft grip. "I have committed the most terrible sins."

An arm fastened itself around his shoulders, holding his dented and scratched frame in balance. "Many of us have." The deep voice spoke softly and reassuringly in his audios. "You are troubled. Youngling, I can help you."

Sunstreaker seemed to shrink smaller but allowed himself to be led out of the beautiful place and off to a smaller room. It was dark, lit only by the simmering crystals at the back of the room, casting eerie glows. He finally gained the courage to look up at the other.

He was a big mech, who looked strong; Sunstreaker cringed at the sight of him, fearing that the other would try to hurt him. The mech seemed to realize this, and he went further off into the chamber, moving away from the gold mech with measured footsteps.

"My name is Optimus Prime." His voice carried clearly all the way back. "I will not harm you."

Sunstreaker had never heard of an 'Optimus Prime' so he relaxed his tense frame. This mech wasn't from _there _then.

"Tell me your troubles youngling, for they will not leave this place." Optimus spoke again. Sunstreaker met his blue optics and couldn't help but hold the sincere and honest gaze. But somehow the other's optics seemed old, almost ancient… as if from a time long past. Somewhere in his depths of his tortured spark, Sunstreaker felt compelled to tell his plight.

"A miserable death is what I deserve." Sunstreaker's voice echoed sharply over the plated statues that looked down sternly at him.

"No mech deserves such."

Sunstreaker slid off the plush chair and onto the polished floor, cradling his head in agony. He suddenly reared back, optics rolling as he stared blindly at the high arches of the ceiling. If this mech wanted to know his sins so bad, he would tell him and disturb his thoughts.

"I have murdered for sport, killed in _pleasure._ I have touched my own brother, made him yell my name in _ecstasy_. I have stolen and lied more times than I care to think about..." Sunstreaker spat and turned a hateful look on the stranger, burning with the intensity of a thousand new sparked suns. "And I _liked _it." Sunstreaker shivered delightfully, his delirium clouding his mind again.

The gold mech stared at the other now in greed, waiting for a reaction of disgust, of outrage. But this 'Prime' remained stoic, face set in stone, as if he hadn't even heard the gruesome confession. He turned his dark red and blue armor back to Sunstreaker.

"What are your desires?" he spoke with a neutral look. Sunstreaker cast him a suspicious look.

"To protect my brother." He answered hesitantly.

"Your brother is your lover then?"

"He is my twin; I love him more than anything." Sunstreaker whispered vehemently, clenching his fists as if reaching for the stars.

"Then why is it a transgression to touch your true sparkbonded? Twins share a spark do they not?"

"We do. We've carried the bond since creation..."

"And you kill? Why is that?"

"I was stolen off the street in the near darkness of Kaon, and cast in the death rings." A festering hate built in his optics. "We were taught to fight, to kill…" he crossed his arms and nervously ran his fingers up and down his arms.

"You had the choice to die or live, and you chose life. What's wrong with that?" the blue and red mech extended his arm and rested his hand over the top of the crystal, as if feeding from its heat.

"I can say all I wish, but I can never bring you peace or satisfaction. You must find your peace yourself. You are free to stay here in this sanctuary of light," Prime motioned the expanse of the room. "Find yourself here."

* * *

_An old memory from long ago, the reason Sunstreaker swore himself to the Prime. He found himself again in that room. Many wonder why he continued to serve the Autobots, to be loyal to something that was so fundamentally foreign to the way he was taught to fight… but that was between him and Optimus Prime…_

* * *

A/N: Two updates in less than a week! Go me!


	18. Bath time

A/N: Heh, I love you guys. After the fourth review of, 'Wow, two updates in one week!' I lol'd hard. So thanks, all of you. 3

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Transformers or anything affiliated. I do not gain any money from these in any way.

Author: VectorSigma3441

Rating: T (for suggestiveness)

* * *

Bath time

* * *

Oh, he was a torrent of rage and humiliation inside right now. Though he would never admit either, it festered in his spark, making his optics glow dark indigo and his bottom lip component to quiver like a sad sparkling. Prowl, _oh darling _Prowl and his ingenious little schemes. Never mind that it's raining, hailing, and lightning outside, a mix of weather so _horrid _in the region that the Decepticons probably were lounging around drinking energon and laughing at the Autobot's misfortune. A gentle touch whisked across his sensory net on his back, alerting him to the other's presence.

"Quit sulking, it could be worse." A cultured voice whispered from behind him, the rich tones whirled around Sunstreaker's audios like the hot steam encompassing both of the mechs. The golden mech heard a noise and shivered at he felt a stiff bristled brush slid into the back of his hip plating, scouring away the mud, watching as the mud and grime slithered in streams down his legs and into the drain in the floor.

"So says you; the mech who didn't have to go," he bit back, flashing his crystalline optics to the blue and white mech behind him, who was diligently brushing the mud off.

"Hmm," was all Mirage replied with, a tight lipped smile trying to blossom on his lip components. When Sunstreaker turned away again to stare resolutely at the opposing wall, Mirage did let a small smile on his face, his denta flashing in the soft lighting.

He dared to ask. "Where's Sideswipe?"

Sunstreaker growled, his upper lip curling back. "He's _busy. _Interfacing with Tracks no doubt," the golden mech mumbled. So busy in fact, that he couldn't even help his brother out with washing his back plating, oh _no, _he'd been forced to ask Mirage, this lithe little noble mech for help instead.

"Ah, I see," Mirage murmured, hiding his mirth with a soft chuckle instead. "Don't worry, I don't mind doing this."

Sunstreaker didn't say anything, but the tenseness of his posture made it clear that he had heard the other. Mirage continued his ministrations, coyly gentle and almost teasing as he cleaned out the mud and ground in sand from Sunstreaker's transformation cog in his hips, then moved up to the rear mounted engine. He grabbed a small nozzle of solvent off the wall and worked the mud out of the intakes, but his lips twitched as he bravely squirted a stream right down Sunstreaker's headers.

The golden mech cursed, spluttering obscenities as he jumped away and shook his frame, whipping around to glare at the other mech. Before Sunstreaker could start yelling, Mirage shrugged and simply said; "Whoops," but his optics shined brightly, even in the dim lighting. Sunstreaker could see the sparkle of amusement.

"That's terribly funny," he replied, his intakes coughing as the solvent leaked into the inner workings of his engine. It was a wretched slimy feeling, almost painful, making him shiver.

"It was an accident," the noble mech replied, the barest traces of a smile playing on his lips. "Come here," the blue and white mech beckoned to Sunstreaker with his fingers.

The golden mech faltered, but then held his chin up high, sneering. "No, I'm not stupid you slagger." He flitted away quickly, snatching up a shower nozzle with his own hand.

"It's war now," Sunstreaker murmured lowly, yanking the hosing out of the wall as he stalked around Mirage like a predator, optics dark with delight.

Unperturbed, the blue and white mech kept his shoulders squared with the other, frame loose and relaxed. "If you insist," he replied, still managing to keep his condescending tone, even though he was flaring with energy on the inside. Sunstreaker held both of his hands out away from his frame, making Mirage pay even closer attention to the wider stance so he wouldn't be fooled. "But I think you're forgetting one thing," Mirage waggled his finger as he spoke, optics following Sunstreaker's every move with a trained profession.

"What?" Sunstreaker started, but froze as the mech disappeared. Oh slag, he'd forgotten all about that in his enthusiasm. He was squirted simultaneously as he jerked away, the liquid hitting him square on the chassis. "No fair!" he hissed, dashing away and to the door. "I'm not putting up with this slag! Every single time Mirage, every time! I told you I wasn't going to help you again the next time you did this, no wonder nobody hangs around in the showers with you!" he danced away and out into the hall, careless that he was dripping solvent everywhere.

"Heh, heh," Mirage chuckled, happy now that he had the showers to himself without anyone disturbing his peace.


End file.
